spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Encyclopedia SpongeBobia
Under Construction This article is under construction and this is incomplete. Feel free to add your own historical information to this article. The SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki history. Pre-WikiProject (1999—2006) SpongeBob SquarePants first aired on May 1, 1999. Gradually, as the show become more popular, fan sites poped up that provided discussion for fans. They also provided bits of information, such as episode guides, character biographies, among other pieces of information. In 2001, Wikipedia was launched on the Internet. The first articles pertaining to SpongeBob SquarePants were created in 2002, and the information gradually grew from 2002 to 2006. However, in the beginning stages, there was never any organized effort to work on the articles, that is, until 2006. Wikipedia WikiProject SpongeBob SquarePants (2006) The SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki has its roots in the WikiProject SpongeBob SquarePants at Wikipedia, formed on June 6, 2006 by ForestH2, and developed by ForestH2 and AMK152. The WikiProject grew, and was able to keep track of and improve all SpongeBob-related articles on Wikipedia. The WikiProject grew to over 100 members within a year. The project focused on reverting vandalism, formatting, and expanding articles. Exploring Wikia (2006) Back in 2006, there were two failed attempts at creating a separate SpongeBob SquarePants wiki. AMK152 had requested that a SpongeBob wiki be created on Wikia. However, his request was denied on August 26, 2006, because Wikia didn't believe that a SpongeBob Wiki would be large enough. Instead, Wikia staff pointed toward the Nickelodeon Wiki as a means of accomplishing the goals: AMK152 made another request in December: However, this request was denied on December 10, 2006: Continuation at Wikipedia (2006—2007) Without a separate SpongeBob SquarePants wiki, focus remained on Wikipedia. WikiProject SpongeBob SquarePants continued to grown. However, the project ran into several problems when users outside the scope of the SpongeBob SquarePants-related articles did not consider some content to be relevant to Wikipedia. These guidelines would prove to hinder any progress to expand a SpongeBob SquarePants knowledge base. Crisis on Wikipedia (2007) In 2007, there were a series of events unfolding on Wikipedia that threatened many of the articles and content involved. The concern was over articles of works of fiction, and there were claims that individual episode articles were not relevant to Wikipedia, with the exception of certain series. On May 8, 2007, the issue was brought to the articles regarding SpongeBob SquarePants. The members of WikiProject SBSP fought to preserve those articles on Wikipedia. A heated debate engulfed the WikiProject and several contributors of SpongeBob articles, even after the May 14, 2007 redirecting of all articles to the episode list article. This, of course, put the now orphaned title cards and related images in jeopardy. AMK152 was able to save every image he could before it was deleted from Wikipedia. Eventually, those images were deleted. On May 8, 2007, a crisis began that threatened the status of the episode articles on Wikipedia. A Wikipedia user made an argument that individual episode articles on Wikipedia are not notable enough for their own article. Single episode articles do not need to exist for most series. Only certain shows of high regard (The Simpsons, Dr. Who), that can have actual information, need them. An episode needs to be capable of having more than just a plot summary; along with a nice, concise plot summary, they need to have at least well sourced development, and reception sections. Examples of this can be found here, here, and in any of the episode articles here. Obviously, they won't just pop up for every episode article, but it is easy to tell that this is very unlikely to happen for this series. I plan on doing this in five days if no concerns are brought up. If they are brought up, I will address them. The Proposer (May 8, 2007) AMK152 and one other Project members tried to counter the argument and negotiate with the proposer. AMK's opening arguments began like this: SpongeBob is as high regard of a show as the Simpsons. It is a very notable and popular show, and many of the episodes are notable as well. What about all the work put into the episode articles, plot summeries sic and some production details? People have put in a lot of effort on trying to improve these articles. Yes, quotes belong on Wikiquote. Trivia is trying to downsize. Some trivia even includes production details. I have looked at some Simpson episode articles and saw that they look pretty much the same as SpongeBob, except the name of the show and that the Simpsons includes more production details. SpongeBob does have information on production details, and if you look at a few of the articles you'll see them. - AMK152 (May 9, 2007) AMK offered a compromise, by creating an article for each season. However, the proposer scrutinized what he called fan "cruft." There really is no point for season pages. All of this can easily be stuck under the current episode list. You do not need to list cast for single episodes; it's pointless cruft. Each episode needs a three line plot summary at most. That and the basic information is all it needs. No images would be used either. Scene removals are trivia; they do not constitute the true information needed anyways. You need deep analysis of how the plot was devised, what went into it, and stuff like that. The Proposer went on to say that only AMK and other user were concerned with the episode articles. The discussion continued into AMK's 16th birthday. AMK advocated for the need to preserve the information, while the The Proposer scrutinized the mass amount of SpongeBob information as "pointless" and that "few people care." On May 14, 2007, The Proposer redirect all SpongeBob episode articles to the main episode list. This, in turn, threatened all SpongeBob-images that became orphaned. Over the course of the following week, he managed to save all the orphaned images, mostly title cards, to his computer. Once the redirection occurred, other contributors SpongeBob article joined in on the discussion. Among those who joined this discussion were SpongeSebastian, who made an incredibly great argument for the usefulness of the SpongeBob articles: SpongeBob SquarePants is a very popular show, why it always comes in the top 15 Neilson ratings. Obviously, it deserves its own episode articles. People would want to find out more about SpongeBob episodes, so they'll turn to their favorite source of information: Wikipedia. However, they instead find themselves being redirected to an episode list. The episode list itself isn't helpful at all. It only provides the episode title, a brief summary, an airdate, and that's pretty much it. The examples of a proper Wikipedia episode article from House and The Simpsons are featured articles. What do you expect? It's not like the only goal of every Wikipedia article is to gain featured status. That's only for a few articles. All of the vandalism that goes on in the articles has nothing to do with anything and can be easily fixed. As for images, I am trying to encorage people to upload proper screenshots so that the articles look good, but I don't have a DVD-playing computer or a video capture card so I can't do that myself. Images just give a helpful illustration to support the article. Some people may say that you can easily go to TV.com and use their information, but believe me, most of the articles that Wikipedia had contained more information than what TV.com provided. TV.com is mostly helpful for reviews and such. Wikipedia articles are supposed to be helpful, not perfect. It's ridiculous to fight over whether something's perfect or not. I didn't see anything wrong with SpongeBob having episode articles and so didn't most of everyone else. This discussion not that shows of high regard should have articles. What makes you think SpongeBob isn't of high regard? Read what I said earlier please. Anyway, I said all I wanted to say. I'm just saying that SpongeBob episode list is pointless without episode articles. - SpongeSebastian (May 18, 2007) However, as time went on, hope for continuing to expand SpongeBob SquarePants-related articles on Wikipedia disappeared. Joining Wikia (2007) Origins at Wikia (2007) While the Crisis was going on at Wikipedia, Dark Assassin, a user of Wikia, made a request for a SpongeBob Wiki at Wikia. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SpongeBob! However, there was another request (that made by Haldir) that had been made, so Dantman denied Dark Assassin's request on April 11. In April of 2007, Haldir's request for a SpongeBob Wiki was granted, and the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki was born. On May 29, 2007, AMK152 returned to Wikia to discover that a SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki had been created by Haldir. Haldir, however, was inactive. AMK152 made very few edits on the new wiki during the summer of 2007. After seeing that it was almost impossible to bring back the articles on Wikipedia, AMK152 proceeded to do a massive project involving the migration of all SpongeBob-related articles from Wikipedia to the new SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. After the articles were successfully migrated over, their preservation was more likely to succeed. Although activity was slow at first, a few editors joined and soon there was a transition of the articles from a Wikipedia-looking article to our own SpongeBob version. Without success on Wikipedia, AMK152 decided to embrace Wikia and the new SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. He began to seriously migrate articles on on the afternoon of August 27, 2007. The bulk of the migration took place in late August. He migrated several articles over the course from late August to early October of 2007. Haldir, the only administrator, was unable to spend a lot of time on the wiki, and so the wiki did not develop over the first month. On October 7, 2007, after a vandal began to wreck havoc, with no active administrator, AMK152 was unable to keep it under control without sysop powers. He made the request to Wikia Staff, and was appointed administrator. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SpongeBob_SquarePants_Wikia The SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki The Early Days (May 2007—February 2010) On October 6, 2007, AMK152 was migrating more articles to the wiki. A user named Fad began to vandalize and upload inappropriate images on the wiki. With Haldir (the only administrator of the wiki) inactive, AMK152 had little control over the vandal. With the help of a member of Wikia's saff, AMK152 was granted sysop powers the same day. He continued to migrate articles off of Wikipedia, and soon contributors at the wiki began to help out with the articles. In early 2008, Rgoodermote joined the wiki with several ideas on how to improve the articles. AMK152 became a bureaucrat on February 4, 2008 and promoted Rgoodermote to the administration. In 2008, the wiki adopted the Monobook skin. Activity increased and more users joined the administration. In February of 2009, Rgoodermote joined the staff as a second active administrator. Rgoodermote brought several ideas to the wiki, which helped to bring more discussion within the community. Since there were multiple administrators, AMK152 and Rgoodermote were able to work together to bring the wiki forward. In March, Greennave and Mallinois joined the administration. They were followed by TheEd in August 2009. Following 5 unsuccessful administration requests, Rgoodermote closed requests on March 22, 2009, being satisfied with the number of administrators. On May 18, 2009, administration requests were opened again, this time with a 1,000-edit requirement, so as to only discuss experienced users' requests. Greennave resigned from the administration on July 11, 2009. Because of the lack of administrators, Rgoodermote promoted TheEd in August 2009, bring the administration back up to 4 members. Growth (February 2010—June 2012) 2010 marked a larger increase in the wiki's growth. In mid-March 2010, the wiki's size had grown to a point where AMK152 decided it was time to have bot. From March 22 to 24, a discussion occurred, and after which, AMK152Bot became the first bot for the wiki. In April 2010, the ban on all IP editing was lifted, and this brought a sharp increase in editing activity, which in turn, brought a need for more administrators. Dave Lopo was given a temporary appointment. Rgoodermote left the wiki on April 10, 2010, leaving AMK152 the only active administrator. From April to September of 2010, there were a total of 45 administrator requests, of which only 4 were successful: Shroomish7 (June 9, 2010), IKnowAll (July 7, 2010), GojiBob (July 9, 2010), and General5 7 (July 31, 2010). On October 28, 2010, longtime contributor Airhogs777 became an administrator, bringing the administration to 6 members. In October of 2010, AW10 joined the wiki, quickly becoming an administrator in December. He brought several significant design changes to the wiki, from the skin, to templates, and functionality. 2011 and 2012 saw continued growth of the wiki's size, contributors, and administration. Collaboration with SBC/Increased Discussion (June 2012—November 2012) In late June of 2012, Dylan posted at the forum of the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki about a collaboration with SBC. AMK152 contacted Dylan, and they began corresponding over the summer and fall of 2012. Very early on in the discussions, on June 25, 2012, AMK152 gave the suggestion of "SpongeBob Universe" to be used as the name of the collaborative project. On June 27, 2012, the wiki adopted the "tabs" system created by AW10. This helped navigation throughout the wiki, especially on episode articles. Ultimately, the concept of SpongeBob Universe helped to boost community involvement. SpongeBob Universe (November 2012—August 2013) SpongeBob Universe became official on November 1, 2012, when the founding document was accepted. The same day, a discussion into renaming the wiki for SpongeBob Universe was intiated. In anticpation of SpongeBob Universe, on November 12, 2012, Project Cleanup was formed to address formatting and design changes to the wiki's article content. Discussions and preparations were made for a January 1, 2013 launch of SpongeBob Universe, which was not ready by the time New Year's Day arrived. With SBU on hiatus, the wiki began to focus on Project Cleanup at the wiki, in order to improve the articles and design. AMK152 and AW10 came up with several proposals and AW10 with several designs, which continued rapidly throughout the spring and summer of 2013. SpongeBob Universe was going to have another attempt at launching in July 2013. A new wiki was created by MDPP, and AMK152 migrated several articles to the new wiki. However, as July and August went on, there was no progress in SpongeBob Universe. Another relaunch attempted was scheduled for September 2013, but, ultimately, the feelings in the wiki were not very well with SBU. On August 20, 2013, it was proposed that the wiki abandon it's part in SpongeBob Universe. The proposal was supported, ending the following the day. Post-SpongeBob Universe (August 2013—April 2014) After SpongeBob Universe was dissolved, the wiki turned its focus toward Project Cleanup. In late 2013, community involvement in discussions began to increase, creating more input and more ideas for the future of the wiki. As of March 2014, the wiki is currently undergoing a renaming process. Encyclopedia SpongeBobia New Name (April 2014-present) On April 5, 2014, after 16 months of discussion, Encyclopedia SpongeBobia became the wiki's new name. The name officially took effect on the wiki's 7th anniversary, April 25, 2014. That weekend, there was a celebration, which mostly occurred on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. The chat room was full, and three rounds of trivia were played. The wiki proceeds to grow and improve to the present. The administration is constantly discussing new ideas for the wiki's future.